Do You Wanna Build A Snowball Fight?
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Little Anna just wants to build another snowman with Elsa...but it soon turns into an adorable snowball fight. Anna vs. Elsa, who will win? One chapter one shot.


Do You Wanna Build A Snowball Fight?

Young Elsa and Anna One Shot

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna exclaimed, the same words she used on me yesterday when she couldn't sleep.

"Anna, I'm trying to sleep," I groaned. She didn't move from her position on top of me; she lay on her back on my back, sharing her body heat with me through her green nightgown. I knew there was no way I could go back to sleep with a restless Anna climbing all over me, so I decided to torture her for a little bit.

"Come on, Elsa. Just for a few minutes?" Anna turned to her belly and gave me the puppy dog face. I opened one eye to witness her face, and smirked as I closed it again, pretending to go back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep Anna."

I could feel her head closing in on my face. She leaned in, like always, and in my ear she whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I opened my eyes, pushed her off me, and playfully smiled at her. She knew what was coming next: I would give in within seconds and we'd both head off to the ballroom to play. We both jumped out of bed, my blue nightgown flowing as I landed, snuck out of our rooms, and tip toed to the ballroom.

The castle was quiet and dark, but we knew our way around to maneuver through the darkened staircase and hallways. We passed by Mom and Dad's room, and I paused for a minute to watch them sleep. Mom was cradled in Dad's arms, both sound asleep under the warm covers. Their breathing was synchronized as their bodies moved up and down in motion together.

"Hurry up Elsa!" Anna whispered quite loudly I should say. I glared at Anna and put a finger to my lips, resisting the urge to shush her. I glanced back in the room, hesitant to move in case Mom and Dad awoke, but neither showed any signs of waking up. I tip toed away towards Anna and the two of us continued to the ballroom.

The ballroom was only one left turn away. A small globe of light streamed from the direction of the ballroom. "Anna, get back," I hissed and pulled her to my side against the cold wall. The light drew closer until the figure crossed to the right hallway. It grew smaller and smaller until a door was heard opening and closing.

"We have to be careful, Anna. We don't want to get caught again," I said, remembering the time weeks ago when we snuck out of our rooms, hours after bed time, and ended up making a huge mess in the kitchen involving our own version of ice cream. Mom and Dad selected guards to walk around the premise of the castle in case we were sneaking off again to make another disaster. Since then, we've devised the perfect mapping of the guards' paths and how to hide from them in case we needed to (which was most of the time).

"I know, I know, but I'm just so excited to play!" Anna giggled, looked up and down the hallway from her viewpoint, and continued moving, dragging me with her. We finally got to the door of the ballroom. With one quick scan of the hallway, I opened the towering doors and stepped into the glorious ballroom.

It was spacious, with pillars touching the ceiling. The beautiful murals of angels in clouds drawn on the ceiling looked magical as the moonlight from the window at the height of the ballroom shined down. The painted angels looked as if they were playing under the night sky too. The dim light of stars added to the beauty the moonlight brought upon us.

"Come on, come on, come on Elsa! Use your magic! Make it snow!" Anna squealed as she quickly but carefully shut the door and ran towards me.

"Fine, let's start off with this." I took a step on the ground, unleashing a ray of shimmering blue light and a thin layer of ice that scattered throughout the ground. Anna started jumped up and down from excitement and started skating on the ice, twirling and flinging her arms in the air like a graceful dancer.

I shot my arm to the right, bringing up a large sized ball of snow. Then I made a medium sized snowball and a smaller sized snowball, completing the snowman. Anna skated to the corner of the ballroom where the stage was at, and she reached over to grab a sort-of-rotted carrot stick. I skated back, slipping a few times on her way, and shoved the carrot in the center of the snowman.

I skated to the other side of the room where the chairs were stacked high and grabbed an arm full of pebbles and two sticks collected for our midnight play time. I skated back and placed the pebbles on the snowman, finishing up the face and the body.

"I'm gonna name him Olaf," Anna said, smiling at both me and our snowman now called Olaf.

"This calls for…" I trailed off and raised my arms up, creating two thick snow forts.

"Snowball fight!"

We took our places at our individual forts and used snow from the forts to create sets of snowballs. I was the first to finish and I launched the first of many snowballs at my sister. It soared high in the air and landed straight on her light brown hair.

"Elsa, you're gonna pay for that!" She reached over for her snowballs and launched one at me. I ducked down under the fort and watched as it completely missed me by a mile. I laughed and popped my head above the fort to stick my tongue at her, only for me to get hit right in the face with a snowball.

It was Anna's turn to laugh. I wiped away the cold remnants of the snow off my face and threw another snowball. It landed on her fort, missing her by an inch.

Back and forth, we launched snowballs at each other, laughing a little too loudly for comfort. But we didn't care; we continued playing until one of us ran out of snowballs.

"Aw, no fair!" Anna cried, trying to make more snowballs. I used my magic to make more snowballs and threw them at her while she was down.

Anna laughed hysterically while making more snowballs from her fort. She weakly threw them at me, too busy in a laughing fit to care if they made it. She made her way around the room and to my side of the fort with the last two snowballs.

"No fair!" I shrieked as she tossed the two snowballs at my face. I huffed as she laughed in my face.

"If you can use your magic, I can run around the room," she declared, running to hide behind Olaf. I grabbed my last snowball and ran towards Anna, throwing it at the side, somewhere where she wouldn't expect it.

"I'm down; tell Mom and Dad I love them," my sister wailed as she dramatically collapsed to the ground and pretended like she died in battle. Instead of playing around with a fake mourning, I dropped down laughing, clutching my stomach as I did so.

"What's all this ruckus?" a deep voice questioned. Loud footsteps approached the room and opened the door before I could clear the ice and snow and we could hide. "Princess Elsa and Princess Ana, what are you two still doing up this late at night?"

"You see, Sir," I began, trying to think of an excuse that would lead to the minimalist punishment.

"We were trapped in battle by the evil Olaf and the only way we could leave to go back to sleep was to defeat him in a snowball fight!"

"Get rid of the snow and I'll walk you both back to your bedrooms," the guard said. "We wouldn't want your parents to know about your little midnight fun, would we?" He winked and cued me to use my magic to clean up our mess. I lashed my arms out, ridding the room of all things frozen. The only things that remained were the pebbles, sticks, and the carrot stick that piled together. Anna grabbed the sticks and pebbles and returned them to their proper hiding spots. The guard pretended not to take notice.

As soon as Anna was done, the guard led the way to our bedroom with the lit candlestick as a beacon of light. The paintings lining on the walls looked haunted, like at any moment, the people could walk out of their paintings and explore the castle.

When we reached our room, the guard made sure we were tucked in bed before closing the door. When we heard the click of the door shutting the world outside from our lives and the heavy footsteps that retrieved us from our playtime fading our, Anna sat up from our shared bed and leaned over to my ear.

"Next time, I'm gonna win."


End file.
